Making Waves
by Turkey and Swiss Sandwich
Summary: When four,completely different girls go on a camping trip, their lives change, forever. Now blessed with the power to transform into mermaids, will they use their powers for good, to get revenge, or even to find love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I was watching H2O earlier today, and just realized how much I missed it, so I decided to make this! I hope you like it! I do not own H20, Just add water OR the plot, but I do own my original characters! Thanks, and enjoy!**

"Francesca Marilyn Cortez!" Yelled the angry woman that was Frankie's mother. _Uh-Oh. _She thought. _Mom's using my full name. She must be mad. _

The unconventionally dressed brunette ran down the stairs of her two-story beach house. Her large, neon green boots clunked against the wooden stairs as she trudged downward to her fuming mother. "What is it, Mom?" She asked as Mrs. Cortez glared at her.

"Why did _this _come in the mail?" She asked interrogatively as she held up a previously folded piece of paper. Frankie slowly walked closer to her mother who was standing in the middle of their mostly blue and white living room.

"Oh, it's that thing about that extra-credit field trip. What's the problem with it?" She asked in a confused tone.

"Well, it says here that the students with a C- average are obligated to go on this trip. So, does this mean that you're failing?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Frankie rolled her eyes and grabbed the paper out of her mother's hand.

"No, mom. I'm not full-on_ failing_. It just means that I need a little help to 'reach my full potential' or something." Replied Frankie, who was now re-folding the paper and putting it back in the envelop that was sitting on the sky blue, over-decorated coffee table.

Mrs. Cortez's face softened, somewhat. She put her hands on her hips and regained composure. "Well," the newly 40 year-old began. "I hope that next time; you won't need to go on a trip like this." She took the envelop out of her daughter's hand and pulled out the letter. "It says that you're going camping at Maple Ridge Park, huh? Sounds like it will be fun." The stressed out mom said.

Frankie shook her head and put her hand to her forehead. She already knew that it wouldn't be a bit fun. It was being chaperoned by her overly strict Biology teacher, Ms. Larden. Nagging and being just plain unpleasant was her thing. She was the teacher that no one could stand.

Suddenly, Frankie's father walked into the living room. He was coming from the indoor, yet at the same time, outdoor porch. It was like a glass box that jutted out from the rest of the house. Mr. Cortez called it his "Cave of Manly Manliness". It was unfortunate how he would monopolize the thing. It really was a cool place: It had an amazing view of the ocean, had a stereo system, and had several pretty, yet cheesy wind chimes on the ceiling. "Hey, girls! Frankie, there's this really cool lizard outside. It has these little blue spots all over it's back. You should go check it out." The tall, lumbering man said.

At that, Frankie ran out the door to the outside. She was obsessed with all sorts of reptiles, which she came quite acquainted with ever since she moved to Melbourne, Florida when she was five. Ever since, she became utterly infatuated with the lizards, turtles, and frogs she would find in her backyard.

She looked around as she came to a stop in her vast backyard. She looked at the trees, the flowers, and then, the ocean that lay out in front of her. Salty sea air filled her lungs, and she ran towards the smell, almost forgetting the lizard she was previously excited about. She stopped herself as she almost stepped over the border between grass and sand. _No, no. Gotta find that blue-spotted lizard first. _

She began searching again, until she found a large lizard sitting on a rock as if it were a prized statue. Frankie walked over to it, slowly. She didn't want to frighten it away like she did last time (although, that time, it was a baby glass lizard that slithered away at the sight of her). "Come on, little guy. I'm not going to hurt you." She said, comfortingly as she walked closer. But, as she did, she realized that it was a Blue-Spotted Tree Lizard. "Yes! Finally, I can add you to my list." She said, referring to her list of lizard sightings. She desperately wanted to take a picture of it, but had forgotten her camera inside. At the risk of the lizard running away, she just knelt down next to the lizard and began to draw a picture of it on her arm with the pen she had grabbed on her way out the house.

She reached her hand out to pet the lizard to see if it was friendly or not. He obliged by letting her place her small hand on his leathery body. Frankie smiled. "Yes, you're a nice little guy, aren't you?" She asked as she stood up and began to walk back inside.

Suddenly, she heard a shriek coming from down the street. It sounded like a male voice, and she immediately knew who it was. Frankie giggled to herself and ran past the side of her house and down the street.

"Why, hello, Mr. Screamalot. Where's the 'scary monster' now?" She asked, sarcastically to her awkward, zany neighbor, Kyle. He blushed slightly, and combed a hand through his light brown hair as he walked towards Frankie.

"Thank you for your concern, but it was nothing. I'm alright now." He said as he brushed the dirt off of his green shirt. He had obviously been on the ground before.

"What happened?" Frankie asked, knowing that he had probably seen a large bug and had tripped over something.

"I told you, nothing." He said, but Frankie began to shake her head with a smirk on her face. Kyle sighed. "Okay, fine. I saw this _huge _bug. I mean, seriously, this thing was big. Bigger than that caterpillar from Tuesday." He said, and the two reminisced about the day when Kyle had seen a slightly larger than usual caterpillar crawling on his shoe.

"And, let me guess. You tripped over that stick over there and went into a fit of screams, thinking that it would attack you?" Frankie asked with amusement.

"No! Well, sort of. Okay, yes. But, it was really big and scary!" He said, trying to justify how much of a wimp he knew he was.

"I believe you, Kyle. Hey, you want to come over to my house for dinner?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure! What's Mama cooking?" He asked, referring to Mrs. Cortez as Mama again. She was like a second mother to him, and he had accidentally called her mom once as well. Normally, people do that to their teachers, but Kyle does that to his friends' parents.

"You know, the usual: Fried _salamanders_!" Frankie yelled before Kyle jumped and almost fell again. She began laughing at his demise all the way back to her house.

"So not funny, Cortez. I'll get you one of these days." Kyle retorted, playfully. "So, anyways, you excited for that camping trip on Friday? Maple Ridge Park is awesome."

"Eh, not really. A whole weekend stuck with Ms. Larden does not sound like my definition of awesome. And why are you going? You're practically a genius." She replied. It was true, Kyle really was a genius. He got straight A's, and made the Honor Roll every year.

"Yeah, but I really want to go! Camping is really fun, and I'd probably be bored all weekend with my best friend gone, anyway." He said, and Frankie knew it was true. Before they had met, all Kyle had done on the weekends would be just sitting around at his house, and watching the Discovery Channel. Not the best example of a thrilling weekend.

"Okay, but you do know that there will be all sorts of 'icky bugs' there, right? After all, it is the outdoors." Frankie asked.

"Yeah, but I'll be wearing my brand new bug repellent. I made it myself. I was just testing it out before you got here. It kinda needs to be perfected a bit, though."

"Nice, I can't wait to see you, in the 'Great Outdoors' trying to avoid tiny, little bugs."

At that, Kyle rolled his hazel eyes and the two 14 year-olds walked to Frankie's abode.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Once again, I do not own H2O: Just Add Water OR the plot, but I do own my characters. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"My name is Charissa Haywood, and I'm signing off!" Yelled the chipper blonde into the video camera.

"Alright, that was good Charissa! It was a splendid description of today's lunch!" Said Mr. Stevenson to one of his best students. In retrospect, the seven minute long speech wasn't exactly what he would call splendid, but for Charissa's sake, it would be. She wanted everything to be perfect, even when everyone else thought it wasn't.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Stevenson. I really think I captured the student body with my details about the grilled cheese." She said as she made her way out of the small conference room that was used to tape the morning announcements. As student council president, Charissa had to do the announcements every morning as they were broadcasted throughout the school.

She held her head high as she walked through the halls of Stanley Davis High. Even as a freshman, she was best at everything. She had even won the elections! Although, that could have been because as soon as she had signed up, anyone else who had been a candidate dropped out. They were just too afraid of her perfection.

Charissa walked straight to her first period class, knowing that homeroom was over in precisely 25 seconds. She walked right into the empty, mundane English room. Not even the teacher, Mr. Michaels was there yet. Charissa took her usual seat in the middle of the front row, and took her Grammar book, pencil case, and binder out of her pink and brown backpack. She waited for about five minutes until another girl entered the room.

_What a freak_. She thought as she looked at the brunette girl whose name she had forgotten. The other girl was wearing a bright orange t-shirt that had a black swirl design on the front, a brown mini-skirt, blue and grey striped leggings, large, green boots, and to top it all of, a purple beret. Charissa knew she had seen the girl before; she was in most of her classes, after all. But, she could tell that this girl was an underachieving hippie. Charissa rolled her eyes as the girl took a seat in the very back of the classroom. _Yep, I was right. Only the biggest morons take the seats in the back_.

Soon, more and more students began to fill the room. Including the school jerks, Mike Austin, and the Pearl Girls. The Pearl Girls were four, snooty, upper-class biddies, composing of Miranda McClain, Hannah Burrow, Savannah Clark, and Jane Uberman. Charissa winced as Miranda gave her an oppressing glare and a smirk.

"When are you ever going to fall off your high horse, Haywood? Your announcements suck, and I was getting ready to take a nap thanks to your lecture about the grilled cheese." Miranda said to the now meek blonde.

"Uh, I'd like to ask you the same question, Ms. My Dad found a whole family of oysters filled with pearls! That was literally a year ago, and you still brag about it as if bigger things haven't happened in the past twelve months!" Someone yelled from behind Charissa. She turned around to see the oddly dressed hippie again. Shocked, Charissa just left her mouth agape as Miranda and her posse looked at each other, indignantly. Charissa could tell that Miranda was racking her brain for a comeback.

"Uh, since when did you become besties? Since the big loser convention?" Miranda snapped back before the Pearl Girls burst into a fit of laughter.

"Ahem," the strange girl who was pushing her luck began. "But you and I both know that that wasn't funny, at all. I think you're loosing your touch, Miranda."

With that, the Pearl Girls did a scoff in unison, and stalked off. Charissa turned around to thank the girl, but not before she had stuck her tongue out stanchly at the mean girls.

"Um, hi. That was really nice of you. Thanks, uh—"

"Frankie. And, no problem. Those girls need to be taught a lesson for thinking that they can just run the school like that." She said before she walked back to her seat.

Charissa turned back around and began to write something in her daily planner.

_Note to self: Don't judge a book by it's cover. Even if it's a very strange cover. _

She checked the rest of her planner for all of her upcoming events. She had a yearbook committee meeting during lunch, a brief student council meeting after school, and a debate team practice after that. Some would say that she was much too busy, but Charissa was always the one to gladly accept the challenge. The next day, she had an "It's Academic" practice, and she had to go to the stupid swim meet for the school newspaper. _Ugh, why does the rest of the school have to know about who won a dumb swimming competition? It's just swimming back and forth!_

Charissa resented most sports. She loathed the sweatiness and how unorganized it all was. But the sport that she hated the most was swimming. She felt that it was an extremely useless waste of school funding.

Several minutes passed by until Ms. Larden walked into the room. Everyone gave out a confused noise until the old woman silenced them by snapping her fingers three times, loudly.

"Mr. Michaels is sick today, so I will be your substitute. But, before we begin class, I just wanted to say that the camping trip to Maple Ridge Park is open to everyone, not just the _failing _students. All can join; it's just the _failing _students who have to. Remember, it should be an incredibly exhilarating experience for those who aren't _failing_." She said, putting emphasis on the word "failing" every time. Charissa chuckled to herself. Ms. Larden was her kind of teacher: strict and abrasive. Spending a whole weekend with her sounded like fun. She took her planner out again.

_Friday_

_6:30- Arrive to school_

_7:05- Do morning announcements_

_7:45- Go to first period (depending on the day—English or Art)_

_7:45—12:00- Classes_

_12:05- Lunch (But go to student council for about 5minutes)_

_1:05-3:00- Classes_

_3:05- Meet with Samantha Count for newspaper_

_4:55- Go home_

She scribbled one last thing down before Ms. Larden could question her actions.

_7:00- Come back to school for camping trip! _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally! An update! Sorry, I've been so awkwardly busy(if that makes sense)! Now, this is not my best chapter, and it's SUPER short too, so sorry about that! I promise, the next chapter will be much more interesting and longer! So, on with the chapter!**

"I don't have such a good feeling about this, Miranda." Warned Savannah Clark, who normally has a good feeling about most of the crazy and consequential things that Miranda McClain suggests. Savannah had only recently joined the Pearl Girls when she transferred from the horrible all-girls school only a few miles away from Stanley Davis High, or SDH. She was expelled for too many misdemeanors, such as teasing little 6th graders or starting a food fight on spaghetti day. She decided that when she changed schools, she would let someone else be the bad girl. And that girl was Miranda. Of course, Savannah couldn't miss out on all of the fun, so she decided that being a Pearl Girl would be the best way to go.

"What are you talking about, Clark? This is a brilliant idea, trust me." Miranda said, only slightly reassuring Savannah. At the moment, the Pearl Girls were standing in front of one of the blue lockers of the school. This locker though, specifically belonged to Francesca Cortez, the school nature freak. Savannah didn't really know her too well, but she did know that she had completely one-uped Miranda in English class, and that she had to get revenge.

Miranda pulled the jar out of her designer purse and opened it. Savannah, Hannah, and Jane peered into the jar to take a peek at it's contents. But once they saw them, they all pulled away quickly in a fit of "Ew's" and "Gross's".

Inside of the jar, was a whole ecosystem of different kinds of bugs. There were cockroaches, beetles, spiders, and worms, crawling around in the cramped space of the jar.

"This isn't a good idea. How about we just leave this whole thing alone?" Savannah asked, hopeful that Miranda would just put away the bugs and forget all about what Francesca said.

Miranda rolled her eyes at Savannah's plea and got the universal locker key out of her purse. She had stolen it from the janitor when he wasn't looking. She unlocked the locker and quickly threw the jar of bugs into the locker as the girls squealed in disgust.

"Okay girls," Miranda said as she slammed the locker shut. "I think I work here is done. Let's see what the bug freak thinks about them now?" She finished as the girls went into a fit of snickers and giggles.

Savannah twirled her wavy sandy blonde hair with a perfectly manicured finger. Okay, so she didn't want to do that to another person. _Seriously? Bugs aren't cool, Miranda. I've done some pretty bad stuff, but putting a bunch of disgusting bugs in someone's locker definitely takes the cake. _

They heard the bell ring and ran around the corner as the halls flooded with teenagers, eager(or not so eager) to get to their next class. Savannah saw the peculiar girl with incredibly curly hair and bad fashion sense walk up to her locker. She slowly unlocked it and opened it. Suddenly, she let out a deafening scream.

Savannah watched as she picked up a red book covered in bugs with the tips of her index finger and thumb. Then, the unexpected happened.

Frankie began to laugh. She looked around, and beckoned a boy over and showed him, only for the boy to start screaming, himself.

"Ugh! She was supposed to be afraid of it, not some random dude! That's it, let's go girls. I have another plan." Said Miranda with a hint of malice in her voice. The girls all stalked off behind her, but Savannah looked back just once, and smiled to herself. _Well, that didn't go so bad. _


End file.
